


Obey me or die

by sacrisflorae



Series: bloody roses [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Hwallric, M/M, Sekhmet - Freeform, mitologia egipcia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrisflorae/pseuds/sacrisflorae
Summary: sekhmet foi criado para ser a representação máxima da ira divina.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: bloody roses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Obey me or die

**Author's Note:**

> sekhmet é uma deusa da mitologia egípcia, mas pela licença poética, me permiti colocá-la no masculino para encaixar com o personagem.

Sol do meio-dia e o calor domina a cidade um dia chamada de Shedet. O garoto de fios longos e negros como a noite (o quão irônico isso é? Filho do Sol, mas facilmente confundido com uma prole da noite pelo tom da sua pele e a tonalidade dos seus cabelos) levanta seu rosto para apreciar o vermelho e o amarelo se intercalando em uma dança funesta. O cheiro fétido, ferroso, invade rapidamente suas narinas, mas não lhe dá repulsa alguma. Ainda com os lábios partidos, ele corre, lentamente, a língua pela carne rubra e o gosto metálico toma conta do seu paladar.

_Sangue._

____

____

Se olhasse para si mesmo nesse instante, veria a bagunça que fez. As roupas divinas, do mais fino e alvo linho, completamente embebidas no líquido viscoso. A substância escarlate lhe pinta a pele – as pernas, o tronco e respinga no rosto – e até mesmo os cabelos. É morno, agradável ao toque e ao olhar. O garoto apenas sorri, os olhos perdidos no horizonte, e parece não se importar.

Com graciosidade, ele põe ambas as mãos no solo arenoso e engatinha como o mais poderoso dos felinos entre os cadáveres, os corpos quais não teve piedade alguma de lhes roubar o último suspiro. Sekhmet – Sacmis, Olho de Rá, Hyunjoon ou qual seja o nome que lhe chamam – foi criado para punir todo humano que não obedecesse as leis dos deuses, a representação máxima a ira divina. Ele rosna baixinho, o cheiro de morte inebriando o local e o Sol fazendo o aroma mais forte ao abençoar a Terra com seu calor. O deus sabe que todas essas almas desceriam e se perderiam para sempre no Duat por não carregarem o Livro dos Mortos e ri disso. Castigo merecido para todos os que desobedeceram as leis de Rá, pensa consigo e continua a se mover.

Somente para quando um dos cadáveres chama sua atenção. Aproxima-se, vagarosamente, e coloca ambas as mãos sobre seu peito. Era um garoto de pele mais escura que a sua, tez de cor tão linda, generosamente banhada pelo Sol. Seus lábios fartos brilham, cobertos por uma espessa camada de sangue que atrai as moscas. Os cabelos castanhos caem desordenados pelo solo e pela face, cobrindo os olhos que supõe serem belos. Sekhmet arruma os fios como pode e passa a admirar o mortal.

O canto dos abutres se torna mais alto e fazem o ser imortal olhar para cima. As aves sentem o cheiro de morte e se aproximam sem demora, flanqueando sua próxima refeição. Sekhmet apenas rosna, ruge para espantar os pássaros e volta sua atenção para o corpo sob si. A mão esquerda desce do peito e corre pelo tronco até encontrar o ferimento no ventre. São cortes enormes e fundos, tão profundos que os órgãos internos foram dilacerados. O deus sorri sutilmente e guia seus dedos por baixo da pele, acariciando as vísceras. As moscas que estavam ali, voam, mas sempre ao redor para aproveitar a carne onde deixarão seus ovos.

E o garoto de fios negros continua massageando, apalpando, apertando as entranhas como lhe convém. No ápice das suas fantasias e desejos, numa sede incontrolável, ele abaixa o corpo para beijar os lábios fartos (e ainda macios, porque nem mesmo Anúbis ou Osíris poderia lhe roubar essa característica). O antebraço direito lhe dá apoio no solo enquanto a mão esquerda, ainda dentro do corpo, se agarra aos órgãos para não perder o equilíbrio. É um ósculo fervoroso e arrebatador na medida do possível. O deus prende o lábio inferior entre seus dentes com tamanha força que poderia, facilmente, arrancá-lo. 

O beijo esmorece aos poucos, até que sobre somente pequenas lambidas na carne avermelhada e, agora, sem mais sangue. Sekhmet abre seus olhos, ferozes e felinos, e observa a face do mortal mais uma vez. Ele retira a mão do interior morno e acaricia seus traços sem se importar de sujá-los com sangue, a cada momento com odor mais intenso e fétido. O deus se prende na beleza mortal por meros segundos até um estalo adiante chamar sua atenção. Sua cabeça se ergue no mesmo instante para encontrar um garoto passos e mais passos distantes. Seus fios longos e loiros como a areia balançam com o vento quente, tal como suas roupas simplórias – quase trapos. O menino não se mexe, apenas permanece ali, tentando compreender a chacina que aconteceu no que um dia foi a cidade que nasceu. Os lábios rosados se partem sem som e os olhos tremem de medo.

Sekhmet sorri largo, abandona o cadáver e levanta-se sem pressa. Assim, de pé, o mortal poderia ver plenamente quem encara. O deus sabe da aura que brilha, sutilmente, ao seu redor, porém não tem noção do efeito que o sangue traz para si. Banhado em escarlate viscoso e inebriado pelo cheiro ferroso, ele parece a própria personificação do caos e da destruição. Todo mortal se encolheria perante ao seu olhar e desviaria do seu caminho.

O garoto loiro hesita, recua alguns passos e vê com clareza uma palavra se formar nos lábios do deus: _corra. _E é o que faz. Ele cambaleia alguns passos e foge, deixando a cidade para trás.__

____

____

Sekhmet apenas continua sorrindo cínico. Ele conta até três e corre em direção a sua próxima vítima.


End file.
